


Window on Their World

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming without Daniel was spilling over his own fingers and muffling Daniel’s name into the pillow so that Jack didn’t have to hear his own loneliness given voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window on Their World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VIII, to the prompt: soothe

“Daniel.”

Daniel wasn’t listening. His eyes were closed, his face was tense. His body was tight with whatever aggravation had taken him away from Jack. Daniel was off in his own thoughts, which were anywhere but in this bed, in Jack’s townhouse, in this precious moment of Sunday evening togetherness.

“Daniel, hey, come on.” Jack stilled above him. His cock was so deep inside Daniel and he was so fucking close to coming but he didn’t want that without Daniel. Coming without Daniel was the equivalent of Tuesday night christ-I-miss-you jerking off. Coming without Daniel was spilling over his own fingers and muffling Daniel’s name into the pillow so that Jack didn’t have to hear his own loneliness given voice.

Daniel wasn’t there and Daniel wasn’t listening.

Jack ran a soothing hand up and down Daniel’s right shin, turned his head to kiss the skin on Daniel’s leg, rubbed day-old stubble against soft hair, hoping to make a physical connection at least and anchor him in the here and now. Because here and now was all they had and all that mattered.

“Where’ve you gone, baby?” Jack asked, voice soft, maintaining the contact, rubbing the leg, offering at least that small comfort.

Daniel opened his eyes and they were misty, unguarded, filled with the kind of desperate love and longing that Jack rarely saw but recognized instantly - Daniel had already gone. He was in the cab, on the plane, back at his crappy, soulless apartment, lying in his own bed alone and lonely and despairing of ever knowing the love and warmth of this bed again.

Because that’s what their relationship was just now; precious, single moments when everything was right, when the world made sense because they were together and they fit and fucking loved each other to the exclusion of the rest of the shit that made up all the other moments of their lives.

Single precious moments that had to sustain.

“Hey,” Jack said, taking his hand from the leg and running his fingers through Daniel’s sweat-spiked hair in a rough, loving caress. “I’m here. We’re here. Let me take you where you need to be.”

Fuck, Jack needed to come. He needed to thrust so hard and hold there, so far in that Daniel could still feel him there in the days and weeks afterwards. So that when Daniel closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel, he felt only love and not the loneliness that gnawed at his soul when they were apart.

“I need to be here,” Daniel whispered. “I need to be with you. I need to come home to you every night and bitch about my lousy day and the lousier outlook and I can’t and I’m sorry for laying this shit on you now.”

He turned his face away, seemed to check the window, like he was making sure it was still evening because that meant he didn’t have to go yet. Jack had seen him do that before. It just hadn’t registered that was what he was doing. “I need you,” Daniel finished, quietly, eyes closing on ‘you’, as though he couldn’t bear to burden Jack with that and see what it did to him.

“Daniel,” Jack said, and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting just a little, shivering at the slide of his skin deep inside the delicious heat of Daniel’s body. “Daniel ...”

Daniel turned his head from side to side in an action that Jack saw as mirroring his internal annoyance. He couldn’t settle, couldn’t focus. Couldn’t be in the here and now.

“Christ, Daniel. Just let me love you, OK? Let me take you there.” His voice sounded strained to his own ears. Desperate. Desperately in love.

“Please,” Daniel mouthed, soundlessly.

Jack lowered Daniel’s legs from where they rested on his shoulders, let Daniel hook his ankles around Jack’s waist. The change in angle changed the feeling inside, and Jack had to push in again. It was so good. So fucking good. He grunted through two more thrusts that turned into shoves; hard and uncompromising. Hard enough to force Daniel to know that Jack was here, they were both here. There could be no doubt and no fighting it.

“Fuck, fuck, Daniel, you feel so fucking tight, gnhhh ...” It was glorious. All heat and feeling and honest to god animalistic fucking. He was so hard and getting harder and, god, he didn’t want to come until Daniel did.

“Daniel ...” It was a warning. Close. So close.

Daniel was moaning with every thrust. He scrabbled to grab hold of the headboard, clung to its underside. “Harder,” he said harshly, biting his bottom lips, and jesus, what that did to Jack. “Harder, fuck me, own me, love me, hnghh, yes, oh, fuck yes ...”

“Daniel ...” And Jack came so deep, so hard and so long. It was whiteout. He shuddered and felt every nerve and sinew strain in his arms as he struggled not to collapse onto Daniel’s body.

Jack forced his focus to stay on Daniel, watched him throw back his head, eyes still tightly shut. Then Daniel cried out, just once, short and sharp. And, as the semen pulsed out of him, Daniel’s eyes flew open and Jack saw.

He was there. He was there in the bed, in Jack’s townhouse, coming because Jack had come and Jack had made him come.

Jack leaned down and placed a soft, sloppy kiss on Daniel’s mouth, nuzzled more kisses into his neck.

“I’m here, Daniel,” he said. “Even when we’re not together.” His mouth was running but he didn’t want to stop. Daniel had to know.

Jack rested his head on Daniel’s chest, listened as Daniel’s breathing slowed and returned to normal. He synched their breathing up and waited to see if sleep would take Daniel.

They lay in a warm tangle of limbs, Jack reluctant to move. Daniel held him, one hand stroking his hair. For a long time, they didn’t speak.

Evening had turned to night while they weren’t looking.

Just before Jack fell asleep, he caught sight of Daniel’s reflection, lit by a streetlight, in the mirror over the blanket chest by the wall.

Daniel was looking out of the window.


End file.
